mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png|With Guards by her side, Princess Celestia, is quite safe. Guard opens door S3E01.png|A Guard has urgent news (note the blue eyes). Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png|Running up to Princess Celestia. Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png|Celestia receives urgent news. Earth Guard S3E1.png|Earth Guards are officially canon (now he has brown eyes). Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png|Princess Celestia, orders her Guards to go find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Guards run S3E01.png|The Royal Guards leave to find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|The guards with the statue of Discord. Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png|The statue of Discord. Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Main cast and_Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png|She doesn't pay us enough for this Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png|The guards with the chest that holds the Elements of Harmony. Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png|Hurry boys, if we do this quickly enough we're going to the ballet tonight! Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png|The guards leaving with Celestia. Magical Mystery Cure Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png|Twilight gets her own pair of Guards. (Not really) Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight and Royal Guard S4E01.png|The worried guard, whispering: "Your highness, you must come with us ..." Royal Guards closing double doors S4E01.png|TS: What can it be ... ? Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E01.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png|"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ... vanished !" Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png|"I want you to keep searching for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ..." Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E01.png|"... and report about anything at all right away !" Royal Guards receiving commands S4E01.png|Listening carefully Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E01.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png|"The Everfree Forest seems to be ... invading ... !" Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Three's A Crowd Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png Equestria Games Crystal royal guards pick up Spike S4E24.png Crystal royal guards cart Spike away S4E24.png Spike being carried away by royal guards S4E24.png Spike falls onto the ground S4E24.png Crystal royal guard "a thousand pardons" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Season five Rarity Investigates! Rarity says the dinner was absolutely divine S5E15.png The royal guards S5E15.png Royal guards about to be questioned S5E15.png Rarity wants to ask some questions S5E15.png Rainbow questions one of the royal guards S5E15.png Guard "like we were supposed to" S5E15.png Guard "no one went in or out" S5E15.png Guard "of that hallway" S5E15.png Guard thinking S5E15.png Guard "Except for you" S5E15.png Rainbow "What are you tryin' to say" S5E15.png Guard "two rooms in the northwest wing" S5E15.png Rarity looks at Rainbow and the castle guards S5E15.png Rainbow surprised by what she sees behind her S5E15.png Rainbow sees Rarity trying to charm the castle guards S5E15.png Rarity charming one of the guards S5E15.png Rarity says "boring" while being close to the guard S5E15.png Guard "two hundred and ninety three times!" S5E15.png Rarity "being a castle guard can be thankless work" S5E15.png Guard "We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do" S5E15.png Guard "Except for last night when somepony" S5E15.png Rarity "Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate?" S5E15.png Rarity looks at the other guard S5E15.png Rarity "decorated with buttercream rosettes?" S5E15.png Guard "It was" S5E15.png The royal guards listen to Rarity S5E15.png Castle guards guarding the door S5E15.png Another castle guard walking up to the door guards S5E15.png Guard brought cake S5E15.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies brawl S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png Royal guards tripped up by Sombra's spire S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Nightmare Moon's guards surround Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike look at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Rainbow Dash "The princess asked you a question!" S5E26.png Rainbow Dash takes off her helmet S5E26.png RD "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon" S5E26.png RD "you'll tell her what she wants to know!" S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "But it is no less a fate..." S5E26.png NM "...than she'd sentence me to!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '"..the source of this time magic!" S5E26.png Twilight and Spike scared S5E26.png Twilight looks nervous S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle thinks about it S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle accepts Nightmare Moon's request S5E26.png Spike shocked S5E26.png Spike "Twilight, no!" S5E26.png Twilight "We have no choice, Spike" S5E26.png Twilight "I can take you to it" S5E26.png Twilight "but you'll have to get past the timberwolves" S5E26.png Twilight feeling nervous S5E26.png Spike chained with guards around him S5E26.png Spike gets teleported S5E26.png Guards see Spike disappeared S5E26.png Nightmare Moon and guards see Twilight gets sucked into a portal S5E26.png Nightmare Moon big "No" S5E26.png Guards try to stop Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Guards shield their eyes from the brightness S5E26.png |index}}